epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Clay
The Black Clay, also known as Dark Clay, is a foe that appears in , and one of many members in the Clay enemy family. It is found primarily in Kitten Kingdom Ruins in EBF3, or the Crystal Caverns, Lankyroot Jungle and the Temple of Godcat in EBF4; in EBF5, they appear in the Data Bunker. Appearance Like all Clays, Black Clay is a human-shaped living statue. It wields a double axe (or possibly a very short halberd due to the spike at the end), and, true to its name, wears black armor. It has an "X" as its sigil in place of a face. Overview While Black Clay's attacks are moderately powerful at most, its element affinity granted it a / skill (worst when multiple Black Clays are in the same wave — and they often are), which also could inflict formidable debuffs in EBF3. Once this threat is eliminated via status resistance, or , this single-target melee warrior is left with no outstanding abilities and shouldn't last long, thanks to its severe weaknesses to and . Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 3 and elemental attacks. |HP = 180 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4.1 |Exp = 26 |AP = 6 |Gold = 40 |fire = 100% |thunder = 100% |water = -120% |earth = 200% |poison = 100% |dark = 200% |holy = -100% |bomb = -60% |psn = 100% |item1name = Brick |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Dirt Ball |item2chance = 60% |item3name = Steel Plate |item3chance = 40% |item4name = Dark Rune |item4chance = 5%}} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 attacks. |HP = 188 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4 |Exp = 28 |AP = 2.8 |SP = 2.8 |Gold = 32 |thunder = 100% |earth = -50% |poison = 100% |bomb = -100% |water = -50% |holy = -100% |dark = 200% |psn = 100% |curse = 100% |death = 50% |item1name = Brick |item1chance = 70% |item2name = Iron Ore |item2chance = 40% |item3name = Solid Spike |item3chance = 15% |item4name = Bottled Darkness |item4chance = 10% |item5name = Opal |item5chance = 5% }}On Hard and Epic difficulties, enters the battle with 5x . Epic Battle Fantasy 5 As with all the Classic foes, the Dark Clay is immune to both and . Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 3 |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Notes4 = Each hit inflicts one ailment, selected at random, Doom is twice as likely to be selected. }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc5 = 90% |Crit5 = 30% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B |Attack6 = Evil Spikes |Target6 = Single |Power6 = 52.8/6 |Type6 = Physical |Element%6 = 50% |Element6 = Dark |Acc6 = 90% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Syphon6 = B |Berserk6 = B }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = All debuff chances increased to 50% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Doom chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Berserked → Slash; * Syphoned → Slash (1/2), Multi-Slash (1/2); * Otherwise → Slash (1/4), Multi-Slash (1/4), Quake (1/4), Haunt (1/4). Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Slash (1/3), Triple Slash (1/3), Fence (1/3); * Otherwise → Slash (1/5), Triple Slash (1/5), Fence (1/5), Death Spike (1/5), Evil Spikes (1/5). Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Action * If Berserked → Slash; * If Syphoned → Slash (1/2), Multi-Slash (1/2); * <24% HP → Quake (1/2), Haunt (1/2); * Otherwise → Slash (1/4), Multi-Slash (1/4), Quake (1/4), Haunt (1/4). Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 33% → Slash. Additionally, like all the Classic foes, the Dark Clay ignores the status on players. Summon Epic Battle Fantasy 5 The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. |StatusChance = 100% 100% 100% 100% 100% |StatusStrength = 3x 70% 70% 70% 70% |Acc = 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes